A Heart Don't Forget
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: Based on the Tim McGraw song Something Like That. I don't own it or Supernatural.


**A/N: This is basically a sequel-ish thing for ****_Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory, _****if you didn't read that, don't worry, this works just fine as a stand alone... I just had a few reviewers who were not so appreciative of sad feels. Don't say I never listen to ya'll. :P I love you!**

**Dean's POV:**

Dean pulled into a gas station just outside Monterey, almost at the Bay. He smiled to himself, thinking about the last time he'd been here.

* * *

Living in California is pretty awesome, especially when you're 17 and all you care about is girls, surfing, and living life up. So, Dean Winchester was having the time of his life. He'd been in California for a month, and he planned to have as much fun as he could over the summer, maybe a fling or two, but nothing more.

As it turns out, fate had other plans. He ended up falling head over heels for a lifeguard at the beach, Castiel Novak. Looking back, Dean couldn't see what Cas saw in him, but he was glad to have someone to share the summer with. They spent most of their time on the beach, talking, and occasionally making out under the boardwalk.

One of the memories that stuck out most to Dean was a barbecue his dad had thrown on the fourth and somewhere during dinner, Dean had gotten BBQ sauce down his shirt. Later in the evening, Dean finally noticed, and when he asked Cas about it, the boy had just smiled.

"It's adorable." Cas had said, smiling, before kissing him. "It suits you."

"A barbecue stain on my white t-shirt suits me?" Dean said laughing. "Everyone must think I'm a slob."

"Just when you eat." Cas kissed Dean again, and they ended up slipping away for some alone time, on the beach under the stars.

* * *

Dean was never a self-conscious person, but he still remembered the first time they kissed. The entire drive back from the beach to his house he'd been watching Cas, who had offered to drive him home to make sure he was OK. He knew he wanted to kiss him, it was all he could think about, but he was too nervous. If they hadn't tripped on the steps, it probably wouldn't have happened at all.

**Cas's POV:**

Castiel had lived in Monterey his entire life. His parents could afford it, and after being sent through medical school, he could easily afford a nice house on the beach. He loved taking his Carrera convertible through the hills and had been doing so when he realized that his car was getting pretty low on fuel. As he made his way back to the town, he found himself thinking about his last summer before college.

* * *

Castiel was working as a lifeguard and ended up having to pull this gorgeous boy about his age out of the water after the guy had wiped out surfing. He ended up giving Dean, that was his name, a ride home, to make sure he got there safely. They ended up kissing on the porch and spent the rest of the summer together.

Castiel's favourite memory from that summer was going to the carnival. He'd been before, but there was something different about going with that someone special. They went on all the rides, taking several rounds on the Ferris wheel, each time half-hoping to get stuck at the top. Before they went home, they had split a funnel cake and some cotton candy. Dean started smiling big at Castiel, and when he began to chuckle, Castiel knew something was up.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Dean kept smiling, and motioned to one side of his mouth, "Cotton candy."

Castiel tried to find it, rubbing his face, "Did I get it?"

"Nope." Dean said, leaning in, "Let me help you."

Dean kissed Castiel, just to the side of his mouth, and Castiel could feel him licking the cotton candy. Moments later, Dean was kissing Castiel's lips, and Castiel could taste the sugar on Dean.

* * *

Castiel pulled into the gas station and saw a classic black Chevy Impala. It couldn't be. The last time he'd seen a car like that, John Winchester, Dean's dad, had been driving it. As Castiel pulled in behind it at the pumps, the driver came out of the store. There was no mistaking those green eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean turned when he heard his name. That voice. "Cas?"

Castiel walked quickly up to the man and hugged him. Even though it had been almost 15 years, he still loved Dean, even though Dean had left, just leaving a note.

Dean hugged back, smiling. "How are you? Damn. That was a silly question. Look at your car, you're obviously doing OK."

Castiel laughed, leaning on his hood. "Looks like you finally got Baby. Dean, it is so good to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you since you left."

"I know, me too, man. I didn't want to leave like that, but my Dad got transferred and you weren't home when we left. I'm sorry." Dean walked up to Castiel and kissed him, not anything like they'd had when they were younger, just soft and sweet. "Are you doing anything, did you want to maybe get dinner somewhere? Maybe a movie?"

* * *

**A/N: There. Better, guys? Haha... Sorry that it was kinda jumpy, but they're together now. :)**


End file.
